


Heatwave

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Chair Sex, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Knotting, Lap Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Omega Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is surprised by an early heat which means Dean is surprised by an in-heat Castiel at his office one morning. It's obvious what happens next...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> Alright, I know that I already gifted you an A/B/O fic but I wanted to gift you another one since you really did help me understand the dynamics of it so here's another one that you'll hopefully enjoy reading!!

Dean Smith sighed, rubbing his temples as he hung his head between his shoulders. His day could not get any longer and he wasn’t even halfway through with it. He already had a ton of paperwork to fill out and he had a conference call to make at two and it didn’t help that his secretary had given him decaf coffee instead of regular. He sighed and dropped his hands to his desk, leaning back in his chair and stretching with a quiet groan. Maybe if he thought of something nice he could get through his day, something like, like Cas. Maybe if he thought of Cas, how Cas would probably have dinner on the table when he got home because Cas practically had this telepathic connection with Dean and could always tell when Dean had had a bad day and when he needed sex or cuddles or pie. Cas was always good like that. 

Dean smiled at the thought and sighed, straightening up in his chair and rolling his neck. He could do this. He was just about to pick his pen back up again when a knock came at the door. Dean held back a groan. “Come in,” he called out. His secretary poked his head in, wide eyed. And then Dean smelled it. Cas. 

“Sorry to bother you, Sir, but someone wanted to see you, he says he knows you,” he said, opening the door wider and revealing none other than Cas. Cas who was wide eyed, hair ruffled, cheeks stained pink, chest rising and falling more quickly than usual. Heat. Cas was in heat. Dean dropped his pen, licking his lips and not taking his eyes off of Cas, slowly standing up.

“Yes, um, would you just give us a minute?” Dean questioned, trying to keep a growl out of his voice. His secretary nodded, letting Castiel in.

“Of course,” he said, stepping out and closing the door behind him, leaving Castiel and Dean alone in Dean’s office. Dean waited until he heard the footsteps fade before he spoke.

“You’re not due for your heat for a few more days,” Dean breathed out, taking in a deep breath of Cas’ smell, trying not to full out jump him and rip all his clothes off.

“It came early,” Castiel explained.

“Cas, why aren’t you at home?” Dean grit out. Castiel chewed on his lip nervously.

“I texted you but you didn’t respond and I, I had to see you, Dean, please, I need you,” Castiel breathed out. Dean breathed out a curse. No wonder he didn’t hear his phone, he had put it on silent and shoved it in his briefcase early on in the day.

“God, Cas, what were you thinking? You should be at home,” Dean said, and Castiel whined.

“Dean, please, I need you,” Castiel begged. Dean clenched his jaw.

“Get over here,” Dean ordered, standing up and watching Cas hurry over to right behind his desk standing just inches away from Dean. Dean took in a deep breath of Cas’ scent and practically fainted. God, Cas always smelt so fucking good during his heat. Dean reached forwards, pulling Cas close, their bodies flush together as Dean pressed his lips to Cas’. The kiss immediately grew furious, no time for it to be soft and sweet. Dean slid his tongue into Cas’ mouth with a deep groan that rattled through his chest. Cas let out a tiny noise at the sound, pressing himself closer to Dean. He ground his crotch into Dean’s, already able to feel Dean’s growing erection. Dean rocked his hips back into Cas’ and Castiel let out a sigh into the kiss, one that Dean swallowed up as his hands slid over Cas’ sides, his back, wanting to feel every inch of him, wanting to feel his skin that was already hot even through the fabric of his t-shirt.

Dean pulled him as close as he could, wishing that even then he could get him even closer. “Clothes off. Now,” Dean growled into the kiss and Castiel pulled away, nodding as he immediately began to pull off his shirt, tossing it aside and then working on his jeans, shoving them down along with his panties, kicking his shoes and socks off too. Dean could smell his slick right away, his arousal snaking through the air and running straight through Dean’s veins. Dean tugged his tie down and unbuttoned the first button of his shirt, unzipping his slacks and pulling out his cock that was already hard and aching. He sat back in his chair and motioned for Castiel to do the same. Castiel climbed right up on the chair, surging forwards to give Dean another kiss. Dean snaked his hand around Castiel, spreading his cheeks, fingers finding his slick hole. Castiel whimpered at the feeling, rocking his hips into it. Dean slipped one finger past his rim, Castiel sighing out a breath in response. Dean fucked that one finger in and out easily with no resistance, and then he realized something. “You’ve already been playing with yourself, huh?” Dean mumbled into the kiss. Castiel nodded shyly.

“I, I didn’t want to bother you at work so I used some toys but they didn’t, ah, didn’t compare to your cock,” Castiel explained as Dean slid three fingers into Cas with ease.

“God, Cas, you’re gonna fucking kill me,” Dean muttered, leading Cas’ hips to where he wanted them to be. Castiel sighed, not hesitating to slide right down on Dean’s cock eliciting a groan from both of them. “Fuck, Cas,” Dean muttered, sliding his hands up Castiel’s sides. Castiel didn’t waste a moment before sliding up on his knees and slamming himself back down. His eyes rolled back in his head at just the feeling. Dean’s cock was so much better than those stupid toys he had been using earlier on that day, they didn’t even compare to Dean’s cock, to Dean in general. Castiel could feel Dean’s hands gripping him tight, running over every inch of skin there was, gripping his thighs and feeling the muscle work underneath his palms. Cas moaned softly at the touch, pressing himself closer to Dean, letting his bare chest brush Dean’s tie, his dress shirt. Castiel moved his body into Dean’s, worked his hips down desperately onto Dean’s cock and grappled for Dean’s shoulders, whimpering softly as he took in the feeling of it, the sharp smell of Dean’s arousal, the heat of his body. It was all so good, so so good and just what Castiel needed.

It was just what Dean needed too. Dean always loved Cas like this, always loved him when he was in heat. He always smelled so fucking good and not only that but he went at it like nobody’s business when they had sex. He put his all and then some into it, his whole body working against Dean’s, undulating against Dean’s in the most alluring, sexual, arousing way, in a way that made Dean’s heart pound in his chest and his breath catch in the back of his throat.

Dean pulled Cas close as possible, his hands still roaming Cas’ skin hotly and desperately as though he could never and would never get enough of him. He didn’t care that Cas was whimpering and making soft plea’s loud enough for outsiders to hear, no, he didn’t care because at least if anyone heard him they would know that he was Dean’s, that he belonged to Dean. And Dean made sure to let Cas know that as he began sucking bruises over every visible piece of skin he could find. “Mine, Cas, you’re mine, no one else’s. _Mine_ ,” Dean growled viciously into the skin of Cas’ neck as he laid down a harsh bite. Castiel whined in delight, his hips moving faster.

“Yes, yours, yours,” Castiel panted in response, pleasure curling in his belly, heat rushing through him. He loved it when Dean did this, when Dean marked him up. He liked the thought of people looking at him, people looking at him and knowing that Castiel was taken, that he belonged to someone, to _Dean_. He loved it.

Castiel cried out when he got his angle just right and Dean didn’t have the energy to care if anyone heard him. He just groaned right back, loving the sound, eating it up and making sure to play it on repeat in his head later on. “Lot better than the toys, huh?” Dean teased and Castiel moaned softly, nodding his head.

“You have no idea,” he breathed out, working even harder, feeling his orgasm approaching. Dean was on the same page as Cas, he could already feel his knot swelling and he knew that Cas could feel it too. Both Dean and Cas could feel not only that but Cas’ cock rubbing up against the silky fabric of Dean’s tie, smearing precome all over it, neither of them having the mind to care especially when to Cas it felt like Heaven, the friction sending what felt like bolts of electricity through him. “Dean, please, I’m so close,” Castiel whimpered breathlessly. Dean let out a soft groan, nipping and licking over the fair skin of his neck.

“Mmm, c’mon, Cas, come for me sweetheart, always sound so pretty when you do, always look so good,” Dean told Cas who squirmed, moaning. He was so close, he just needed a few more thrusts, one perfect thrust that he found only seconds after those words left Dean’s lips. Castiel gasped, letting out a wail that was definitely heard from outside as he came all over Dean’s nice work shirt and nice (now not so clean) tie. Dean watched him and groaned, feeling Cas clench around him, desperately trying to catch onto Dean’s knot. Dean grit his teeth, fucking up into Cas, thrusting into him a few times until he was coming too with a low groan, shoving his knot past Cas’ rim as come pulsed inside of him. Castiel whimpered once more, burying his head in the crook of Dean’s neck as Dean left one last bruising bite on Cas’ neck. Castiel’s hips didn’t stop moving, he kept grinding them down in little circles as he felt Dean’s knot stretching him. Dean sighed, letting out one last moan as he pressed a kiss to Cas’ temple. “So good for me, Cas, you’re so so good,” Dean praised as he brought his hand up to stroke over Cas’ bare, sweaty back. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, hugging him tightly.

“You’re not mad at me for leaving the house?” Castiel mumbled in question into Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled softly, pressing another kiss to Cas’ temple.

“No, I’m not mad. I just don’t want you to get hurt. You know how many alphas would go after you what with you being so sweet, smelling so nice, looking so pretty,” Dean told Castiel who smiled into Dean’s skin. 

“No one’s gonna go after me now now that you’ve marked me up,” Castiel said.

“Exactly,” Dean muttered, earning another grin from Cas. “Why don’t you stay here for the rest of the day, I’ll drive you home. I’ll cook you something nice for dinner, draw you a nice bath,” Dean suggested.

“Is it gonna be a bubble bath?” Castiel asked eagerly. Dean smiled and nodded.

“‘Course it will, angel,” Dean reassured him. Castiel smiled softly, snuggling closer into Dean. 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought!! Maybe you guys like when I write A/B/O dynamics or maybe you like the regular stuff, who knows!! My tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to harass me or just start a new friendship :) Thank you guys so so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing well <3


End file.
